Fata
Fata (ファータ) is an umbrella term for a mystical race in the Kiniro no Corda series. Fata is "fairy" in Italian, and their ranks are named after metallic substances. It ties into one of Ruby Party's main themes for the series: the bonds which tie people and music together are fortified with a power stronger than steel. Fata means a specific type of fairy in the Corda canon. Lovers of music in all its forms, the fata address themselves as "fairies of music". They tend to be offended if they are mistaken to be normal fairies (妖精, yousei), proud of their Italian name. Role in Games Due to Lili's friendship with the school's founder, every participant in Seiso's private annual concour gains the ability to see fata. The fata consider the concour to be a festival and gladly gather to celebrate. Anyone chosen by Lili to play is regarded as an honorary friend. Once the school concour ends, everything returns to normal. Since the existence of invisible fairies would be difficult to prove to others, fata remains inside knowledge with anyone who has taken part in the school's concour. Fata are generally accepted as mysterious yet friendly protectors of music, mistakingly believed to bless the concour's winner with a dazzling music career. Kahoko heavily relies on the fata throughout the first two games. She obtains her instrument, compositions, inspiration, tools for aiding her timing and pitch, gifts, and performance attire from her interactions with them. As her musical talent and love for music blossoms, she becomes a friend to all fata. Kiniro no Corda 3 may not show fata during its main narrative, but it continues to allude to them in Ritsu, Amamiya, and Myoga's events. Kanade can exchange Bravo Points —crystallization of a person's joy for music— for groceries, gifts, tools for aiding her timing and pitch, and compositions from the local music store. Powers and Other Traits Fata come from an alternate dimension adjacent to the human realm called Mondo. Like humans, fata have individual personalities and names. Like most fairies seen in fiction, they are tiny humanoids about the size of an average person's index finger who fly with magic and transparent wings. Playful and cheerful, their harmonious society is divided into distinct ranks of authority. #The all presiding ruler of Mondo is Platino, The Fairy King (妖精王プラティーノ). He is regarded as the wisest of their kind, the keeper of their kind's greatest secrets. Yet he is legendary and not even the fata have seen him. #Fata tend to answer to their elders the Oro (オーロ). These twelve elite pass fata judgment on any disagreements if needed. #Active supervisors tend to be Argento (アルジェント). Fata within this rank use their advanced magic to oversee music. Lili is the only argento seen in the series. #'Rame' (ラーメ) are an argento's subordinates and keepers of knowledge. They ring bells to stage theatrical reproductions of a song's theme. In the game, they are the fairies with the hooped twin-tail hairstyle. #'Ferro' (フェッロ) are an argento's subordinates underneath rame. Ferro are trusted with creating and keeping the sheet music. In the game, they are the fairies with the spiky ponytail. #Children fata are called Pietra (ピエトラ). They scribe music notes onto pages. They are born from the melody of a person's performance. Other groups include Colore (コローレ) but details regarding them remain unclear. All fata can cast magic by using the power of wishes and joy. The stronger the emotion, the more powerful the spell. Casting the same spell multiple times will cripple its efficiency, and magic will eventually lose its complete potency. The only one gifted with permanent magic is Platino. While the majority of fata stay within their realm, they can venture into select locations of the human realm. Fata, especially the argento, love to wander between their safe spots as they please. Friendship is encouraged with humanity for the sake of enjoying music. Any deeper intimacy for a person is widely discouraged amongst the fata. It is viewed as an taboo act that goes against the will of the gods. Maestro Field (マエストロ・フィールド) is the fata's gift to the performer and audience. If the lead musician has enough talent and potential, their emotions can invoke an illusionary phenomena which can be experienced by the audience. Effects vary between each performer. Ordinarily, people cannot see the Maestro Field until the musician plays on stage. Select students from Hakodate Amane Gakuen can see the crystallized seeds for it. When a performer is suffering from extreme self-esteem issues, their seeds can be stolen and converted into Bravo Points for the fata. The musician will be unable to play in the same manner as before the theft, but they can develop another Maestro Field through practice and devotion. People ordinarily cannot see fata because they use magic to hide themselves. Over time, fata and people began to live on a different wavelength, causing people to somehow be unable to see even uncloaked fata. A select few, however, can naturally see fata. These people are regarded as the fata's lifelong friend and may attract additional fairies to them. Hakodate Amane Gakuen was built to raise talented musicians and attract fairies. They partner with the local stores in Yokohama to aid their never-ending collection of Bravo Points. In very rare cases, a person can go to Mondo. See Also *Kiniro no Corda/Fata __NOWYSIWYG__ Category: Neoromance Glossary